Unsuspected Visit
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Cyborg's been feeling lonely lately, so when one of his buddys comes by he starts to forget his woes CyXBeeB *FIXED 1/8/2013*
1. The Visit

Here My Teen Titans FanFic. It's mostly about Cyborg, I feel he doesn't get enough credit, what do you think? _**Cyborg: Yea I cook and stuff, I mean what's a robot got to do to get some frickin 'thanks around here'.**_**Chapter 1: The Visit**

* * *

**Cyborg's P.O.V.**

It had been a boring day, today, I was playing Game station with Beast Boy and won every time. _'Big surprise' _He got finally gave up and walked over to where Starfire was sittingfeeding that worm thing of hers. He sat next to her, snaked an arm around her waist. She then blushed, giggled and snuggled with him. I got up from my seat and turned off the game, as I was walking toward to doors to go to my room I saw Robin and Raven. They were sitting at the counter, talking. As I past I noticed that Robin was caressing Rae's hand, they were both blushing and smiling at each other. When I got to the door I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Raven.

"What is wrong?" I turned to her and she grabbed my hand

"Nothing Rea, I'm just a bit tired that's all I'm gonna go take a nap." I lied

"Oh well hope you feel better buddy." BB shouted. I nodded and left the room. I took another look back and saw my friends, the looks on their faces. So happy, so peaceful. When I got to my room I looked around, I saw all my pictures on the wall. _'There's the day I got my system hooked up. Here we are on our first mission, oh and this one...'_ I took a picture of me off the wall. _'I was the quarter back for Jump City High. It was the big football game,_ _the game to end all games. We were battling the Gotham Goats for the championship. Well we won and the coach was having a huge party at his house. I was the last one out the field house, too busy getting praises and props. We'll I was getting in my car and started for his house when some psycho ran me off the road. Thank God my dad was a scientist, he put my back together, and then everything just seem to go downhill from there. My team disowned me and my cheerleader girlfriend left me, it was awful. They treated me like I was a monster, I eventually found the Titans and everything was okay. But lately I've been wanting more of a companion'_ I climbed up on my bed/table and went to sleep.

**The Next Day:**

I got up unusually early today, so I went to make everybody breakfast. "Let's see... ham for bird-boy, tofu for the green one, tea for our dark angel, 'cakes of pan' for light and bacon for me!"_. _I was getting the ingredients out the fridge when the front door was knocked on. Since I was the only one up at the time, it was my job to get the door.

"Well Good Morning Sparky!" it was Bumble Bee, Bee to me. I gave her a hug and allowed her to come in. She took a few steps in and started checking out the place and so did I. The two Afro puffs on her head, the tight bee stripped shirt she had on, showing off every curve front and back. The hot leather pants she always wore allowing comfort and free movement and the ability too show off that nice ass she had. She turned around and I was quickly pulled out of my trace.

"Hey what are you doing here this early anyway?" I asked

"Ugh it was hell back at Titans East, those idiots were driving me crazy. Aqualad's yelling at Speedy 'Don't eat my friends!' and Speedy yelling at and Aqualad 'Don't use my arrows to warm up the pool!' blah, blah, blah OH and don't get me started on the twins!"

"Well that's the burden of being a leader." I said she came back towards where I was standing. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and put her hand on my shoulder,

"Thanks Sparky. So what's up over here? I heard crimes been pretty low." She started walking off again

"Yea we've been busy here too..."

"Yea...bet your friends don't bug the hell out of you 24/7do they?"

" _'I wouldn't say that.'_ They're okay from time to time..." looking around I remembered I was cooking "You hungry?"

"Yea whatcha got?"

"Come and see..."

**In Titan's Kitchen:**

"Oh yum bacon, my fav!" Bee said taking a seat at the counter. She had just got comfy(_shut up_) when the rest of the Titans walked in. Starfire was the first to greet her

"OH HELLO FRIEND BEE WHO BUMBLES, YOU REMEBER ME YES!" she said grabbing Bee

"Of coarse Star, who can forget a death grip like that?" Star let go of her and Bee got some well needed oxygen

"What's up yall, morning. Who's up for breakfast" I asked, officially waking everybody up.

"What's with the unscheduled visit Bumble Bee?" Raven asked coming out from the doorway.

"Oh well I just needed to see some old friends, and who better then the Teen Titans?" she stated

"Well glad to see you!" Robin started walking over and patting her on her back "Stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Bird Boy." Bee said winking at him, and making him blush some.

**Later That Day:**

Today had to be the best day of my life Bee and I spent the whole today together. We played Game station, we worked out, we even went on a little drive, we even stopped a few small crimes. Bee and I were sitting at the counter talking, it was great. For the first time in a long time I had company, someone to talk to. Somebody to share stuff with, someone who wasn't a leader, an alien, a gothic chick, or green annoying elf boy.

"So then I told him to check the trunk and he comes back and tells me 'sorry wrong guy'" Bee stated telling me a weird story.

We were sitting there laughing, then stopped and looked at each other, it was a bit ark-weird. I put my hands on hers, on a weird impulse and started to say something, "Bee thanks for coming by today it's been a blast."

"It **was** fun spending time with you Sparky..." and she was gonna finish but was interrupted. It was thunder, we all looked out the gigantic window over looking the bay. A storm was coming. "OOO it's about to storm, I better get started towards the tower before it really cuts a fool!" She got up from the counter, and our hands disconnected. She was almost out the door when, Star ran and cut her off.

"Nonsense, I can not let our friend Bee go out in such a mess. I insist that you stay here with us!"

"Star's right it's way too dangerous for you go be going out in that crap, besides we've got plenty of room and... Robin can call Speedy and fill him in...right Rob?" I explained...loudly

"Um...yea...sure no prob" he said with a grin

"I'd love to, but I don't wanna be a bother...besides my team..."

"They survived the entire day with out you, I'm sure the rest of the night isnt going to hurt!" I interrupted.

"Okay...if you guys don't mind..."

"Glorious! I will show you to your dwelling friend Bee.."

"I'LL DO IT!" taking Bee's arm "It would be my honor" I lead her to extra bed room

**In The Extra Room:**

Bee and I were standing in the middle of the room, she was looking it over, up and down and so was I again.

"Wow this is nice..did someone use to stay in here?" I looked at her with a sad face...I walked over and sat on the bed.

"Yea...a fallen titan...her name was Terra...she was...was one in a million."

"Oh well maybe I shouldn't..." she started for the door, but I shot up and grabbed her arm.

"No that's okay..." I pulled her closer. I looked in her eyes again, I began to lean down to kiss her. I felt her hands on my chest, scratching lightly with pleasure, but then I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking like she was gonna cry

"I just...can't...do this, I want to but...then I...can't."

"What are you talking about?" she was getting pissed

"It's just...well look at me." And she looked me up and down.

"Yea...so..?"

"Look at me. I'm a robot, how can you possibly have a future with a robot, Bee! What will our kids look like?"

"She walked up to me and put a hand on my check I looked down at her and she responded with a kiss. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a robot _Cyborg_. If it wasn't for this robo stuff I wouldn't have meet and feel in love with you in the first place" She had both her hands on my face, I just stared at her. I was headed down for another kiss when,

"Cy-oh sorry um..." it was B.B.

"What man?" I asked a bit pissed

"Um..Robin called the Titans East and light's out in half there too, kay?"

"Yea thanks man..." looking down at Bee "But I think I'm gonna stay in here tonight" he left and I got that kiss I was going for.

**THE END**


	2. ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
